1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nobel hydantoin derivatives, salts thereof, intermediates therefor and having an optical activity, a process for the prepartation of same, and medicines containing the derivative or salt as an effective ingredient to treat complications of diabetes.
The hydantoin derivative and intermediates are shown by following formula.